


Dear Diary

by tattooeddevil



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared reads Tim's diary. What he finds shocks and arouses him at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Diary

_Dear diary,_

Jared shakes his head with a chuckle. Seriously, Dear Diary? The fact that Tim keeps a journal is girly enough in itself, but Dear Diary?

_God, I can’t believe I typed that. Fucking pussy. What the hell else am I gonna put though? Dear Journal is just as girly and just Hey sounds stupid. So not the point I am doing this though!_

He shakes his head with a laugh. At least Tim knows it’s stupid too.

_Right, the point. The point is Jared. Or, better said, my fantasy about Jared. Fuck. Can’t take it back now. Unless I delete… No, need to get this out. Off my chest, out of my head. It is becoming unhealthy to say the least. I can’t go fucking anywhere without seeing Jared or something to remind me of him and everything goes downhill fast from there. I am a pervert and will surely go to hell for this._

He nearly chokes on his drink reading that. Fantasy? About him? And Tim thinks he’s a pervert? This should be interesting. He sets his drink down and takes the laptop with him to sit on the couch.

_Okay, that sounded a little too dramatic, but again, it’s become an unhealthy… thing… and I hope writing this down will help some in not constantly walking around with a boner. Yeah right. Fuck. Okay, here goes. My fantasy about Jared. Fantasies. Oh what the hell, I have a whole full length film in my head about all the things I want to do to Jared. Dirty, nasty, sadistic, embarrassing shit. But that one particular thing though…_

He probably shouldn’t be reading this, he knows that, but Tim left the laptop out and open, so he really can’t be blamed. Can he? Not that he cares though, it’s not like he;s going to not read this now that he started.

_Okay, I’m just gonna throw it out there: I want to spank Jared. Bend him over my lap, his pale, perfect ass up in the air, waiting for my hand. Or pressed up against the wall/door/window (fuck yeah, a window!), legs slightly bent at the knees, sticking his ass out, begging me to get it on. And not just spank-spank him either. It will be hard, rough, long, lingering, deep, fast, slow, god…. Have these pants always been this tight?_

Jared stares at the screen for a moment. Spanking? Tim into spanking? He’ll admit his stomach does a flip at the window suggestion, although begging? Jared doesn’t beg. A giggle escapes him at the last line. Obviously writing about it is not helping Tim in getting over his fantasies.

_God, that perfect, perky (did I just use the word perky?), pale, smooth ass. Just asking for it, begging to be spanked. He would turn red so beautifully, bruise so gorgeously… I would start by softly tapping his ass first, let him think I’m not going to hurt him. And then surprise him with a hard blow. Just once and then back to the tapping. Lead him on, fool him so he doesn’t expect the next full blow. I wouldn’t focus on one side either, switch between sides, so he never knows where the next one will land._

He chuckles again. Perky, ha! It doesn’t distract him from the rest of the words on the screen though, his pants suddenly a whole lot tighter too. God, Tim does have a way with words, does he?

_Just think about the sounds coming from him when I beat his ass raw. The moans, the gasps for air, the groans as the pain turns to pleasure. Imagine the writhing he’ll do. Trying to get away and get more at the same time. His cock so hard it could cut glass. Just thinking about that makes me hard. Oh yeah, the trousers have always been this tight when I’m this hard. FYI._

Jared shift a little in his seat, trying to ease the pressure on his cock a little. Fucking hell, full colour visual. He slips a hand below the laptop and presses his palm against his crotch. Not enough to get off on, but helps to eases the want just a tiny little. Like trying to dig to China with a tea spoon.

_I won’t stop until he begs me to. He’d moan out my name before his breath hitches and he can’t do more than gasp. My name, obscenities, until he can’t take it anymore. Pleasure is no longer pleasure, it turns to pain again. His ass so angrily red and raw, it must burn like hell. I rake my nails over it just to tease him more, hurt him more. He would fight it, as hard as he can, but I’ll break him to tears eventually. Real tears, tears from pain, from denied pleasure, from exhaustion. I won’t be tired, I will never get tired of spanking Jared. I could go on forever and he knows it. That’s what makes him break down and cry._

He stares at the screen again for a few moments. Kinky mother fucker! And Jared wants. He suddenly has to have it all. Everything Tim wrote about. The spanking. The begging. The burning. The crying.

_He’s probably soft by this time, but I don’t care. All I care about is Jared’s red raw ass and fucking it as hard as I can. As soon as he starts crying, I know I have to be inside him. Pounding in that burning, bruised ass, that tight heat, until all he knows is that burn and my cock deep inside him. No prep, just a bit of lube to ease the way. I would slam into him, balls deep in one go. He screams, I know he will, god I hope he will. My hands on his ass, kneading the hot cheeks and he moans. Loud. Pain fast turning to pleasure again as I slam into him over and over again, hitting his sweet spot every single fucking time. I’d dig my nails in his ass, picking up speed. I can’t hold out too long, way to close for ages, probably since my hand first hit Jared’s ass. I wrap one hand around his cock and start jerking him off. Softly, big contrast to my dick up his ass._

His brain stalls. It tripped a long time ago but now it fucking stalls. Full halt. Every little word on screen played full colour, surround sound in his head. He can practically feel Tim’s hands on him, his cock in him, the bruises on his ass.

_He’ll beg, writhe, push back, whine and scream, but I won’t let him come until I want him to come. All it takes is one single whisper in his ear. “come.” God, the way his muscles clench around me, it should be illegal, so tight, so hot, so GOOD. He comes with a guttural scream, milking me for all I’m worth, crashing over the edge like nothing I’ve ever done before._

Jared swallows thickly, his mouth drier than the Sahara. He feels heat pooling low in his body, impending orgasm thrumming through his veins. He knows he needs to get up and lock himself in the bathroom real soon before he comes in his pants like a goddamn twelve year old.

_Fuck. I need to jerk off. Like, now. Fuck. Bye._

You’re not the only one. Jared deletes the Dear Diary at the beginning of the page and replaces it with the date of today. That should get Tim riled up enough to freak out and wanting to take it out on something. Like Jared’s ass….


End file.
